yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 16 Episode 33: Social Status
Participants *Morgan Creed *Connor Ryoji Keep It Down! Morgan hugged a few of the older girls under her squad and said goodbye as they left and headed off to on of the local cafes close to the school where they would eat, gossip and run over routines in a more relaxed environment. "I'll catch up with you later or meet you there, I have somethings I need to do." Waving them off, planning on meeting Kin in the library to pick up her homework she had assigned to him a couple of days prior. The squad had made a habit of starving themselves and boycotting the schools cafeteria due to the terrible food it was putting out, something she planned on putting a stop to when becoming class president in the near future. After having visited the library and Kin having been no where to be seen she murred, maybe after rejecting the boy he ran off with her money. She'd chase him up tomorrow. Pulling her car keys from her backpack she walked back outside to the front of the school, only to be startled by a small explosion coming from one of the science labs. Having misheard the noises direction she instead burst into one of the classrooms where some of the mechanics guys were, wrongly accusing them for her startle. "HEY! You should keep it down! You could give one of the older teachers a damn heart attack!" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6DdHEWRgwg I know you can’t click it but it’s a habbit xD) “STAND STILL CONNOR! THIS WILL ONLY TAKE A MINUTE!” “no! NOOOO! Get your hands off of me! As your commander I demand you release me feinds! You fou- GHA!” sunny would chop connor in the throat. “Do not speak aloud anymore, you’re annoying.” Connor would be strapped down in the corner with blackened ash covered skin. Josh, Jeannie,and sunny were testing out some firework dispenseers, but allas they’d miscalculate connor being in the room and he took the full explosion of the firework, singed a bit, but luckily not burned. Washi, his oni flushed some chi to his skin to prevent that. Connor would power his way out of the ladies grips and shake his head, grabbing a rag and wiping himself down, changing his shirt while he was at it. “Look we’ll work more on this tomorrow. It’s getting later than usual, and we should go ahead and jet for the night, I’ve got assess to kick in the morning.” Suddenly a girl would burst in and yell about giving one of the teachers a heart attack and keeping the noise down. Josh looked at her with googly eyes. Sunny folded her arms, and Jeannie hushed up. She was uncomfortable around cheerleaders. Connor would throw the towel over his shoulder, and place his hands on his hips, and with a raised eyebrow speak. “Annnnnnnnnd you are?” Introductions. After having burst into the room she looked over the situation and begun massaging her left temple with her index and middle finger, what a mess. She looked over the figures in the room, they seemed more startled by her entrance than her being startled by the explosion. Unable to help but smirk as Connor placed his hands on his hips and asked for her to introduce herself. "Is that a serious question? " She mimicked his actions, placing her own hands on hers hips and swaying herself a little in a 'sassy' manor to mock him. "IIII, almost concust myself by stumbling into one of the lockers outside, because of YOUR obviously unsuccessful experiment." She huffed. "And IIII, am the captain of the cheerleaders." Finishing her minor outburst she took the towel from his shoulder and begun fussing him with it. "You missed a spot. Well.. Several spots." Using the fabric to roughly pad the ash from his face in an almost maternal manor, her gaze turning to glare at the rest of them in the room, half expecting them to start cleaning the classroom. Having given up she handed Connor back the towel. "It's no use, you'll need a shower, it looks like you have a bazillion black heads where your pours have soot in them." Homicidal Thoughts (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QMDgAevEJds )Connor blinked twice for a second, after she explained herself and remained silent. Once she was done embarrassing him, connor would nod twice, before turning away from her and flicking his nose, before he’d quickly turn around with massive inhuman speed! Swining his left fist towards the very bridge of her petite and pretty little nose, at a heightened speed of a well thrown fastball pitch. If this punch connected via their distance was quite close, since she’d walked up to him, the very bone of his knuckles wold dig into the bridge of her nose, leaving a literal imprint of connor’s fist upon the very center of her face. This would also cause the cavities of her eye sockets to collide inwards, leaving her eyes to stick out slightly farther than usual. This hit if it connected would INSTANTLY unless she had some form of defense or training would cause her body to stumble backwards and her head to literaly rock back and forth from left to right. However as she stumbled, connor didn’t let up, if she was stunned or not connor would shuffle his arms in a boxing like guard, bobbing them u p and down as he took in a deep breath, making sure his cardio was right, before he’d swing his right fist at the very EDGE of her chin! If this hit connected, her jaw from left to right, would snap, literally leaving her jaw hanging by the flaps of her skin, and another fist shaped imprint upon her face. Her head would suffer the worth of 3 concussions, as her brain rattled in her head, the force from this right hook which he even took a breathe for would also cave in the teeth on the right side of her jaw, forcing them to impale her gums. Her body would look like a rag doll as she’d fall and thanks to her positioning, hit her head, specifically her temple, on the side of a desk, busting her head wide open and causing her voluptuous body to fall to the ground head first, and limp…completely devoid of life if both these hits connected. (stop music) BUT. THIS WAS ALL A DREAM played in connor’s head as she finished insulting him, and luckily it happened in mere microseconds of thought process so he didn’t seem to space out. Connor would snatch the towel back with a grunt before realizing who she was…she was a cheerleader…the captian of the cheerleaders. Connor’s brain started working, but his mouth was still running. “Get bent you prick. But. Seeing as how you’re here, we can talk and discuss business. Whatever your name is, I really don’t give a shit to be honest I already hate your guts, BUT….we could be of use to each other. I’m looking to start a lil…”organization” here at the school, and I might need someone of your…”Talents” connor air quoated. “Sound interested? Or do you wanna go ahead and throw a couple of witty comebacks, before we get down to the nitty gritty negotiating. Go ahead. I’ll wait. But I’m certain you’ll wanna hear the deal I’ve got for you.” Connor would place his hands behind his back, and raise his brows in anticipation. Change of Venue As the towel was snatched back from her grip she stepped back and held her hands up either side of her head , dramatically taking offense. "Just trying to help.." She smirked. "GET BENT!?" She went off on a tangent. "Why've you got to be so damn rude? Your attitude and language is unbecoming you know." She murred. His aggressive behavior was probably due to being picked on, even by the people he considered his peers seemed to mock him. It was probably the reason he had a short temper and lashed out. Feeling sorry for him she ignored it. "It's okay, I have enough people that like me not to care about your opinion.." Smiling sarcastically she continued to listen to what he had to say. Curious to what he wanted she silently exhaled in a sigh. He wasn't another Kin was he? Wanting a kiss in exchange for something that benefited her. But, daddy always taught her to benefit herself before anyone else otherwise you'd never get anywhere in life. "Organization? What kind of organization?" Rolled her eyes at his airquote, trying her hardest not to rise to his antagonizing behavior. She looked to him and then back at the people who were also in the room. "Not to be rude like yourself, but, do you think this talk could happen somewhere more privately? No offence to the rest of you.. But I'd like this to be a one on one conversation." If something was spilled about her girls in front of a crowd of people it would be harder to deny, but if it was one nerd she could brush it off with ease as a rumor. Protecting her privacy she turned around and exited the door she came in from. "We have finished practice, so the gym is empty.." Not really giving him a chance to protest she continued to walk on without looking over her shoulder to check if he was behind here, simply assuming he would follow. Once she was inside the empty gym she sat down on one of the benches, taking her bag from her shoulders and setting it beside her. If he had indeed followed her she would give him time to catch up by taking her mobile phone from her bag and texting a few of the girls that she wouldn't be meeting them there after all and that she had gotten caught up with something. Once he had caught up she put her phone away , patting the bench beside her ever so happily. "So, tell me, what can you do for me? And what is it you ... want, exactly? Tell me a little more about this organization you're running. And also, formalities, your name?" As she rolled her eyes at his comment, Connor would give a look of slight disinterest already. “Eaaaasy connor.” He thought to himself. “Potential client must be respected..fucking bitch.” As she requested somewhere private to talk, connor would sigh fold his arms speaking to the rest of the clique. “I’ll be back shortly everyone. Man the fort.” Connor would follow behind her, not realy to sure why she wanted to be alone. What’s she got to fear from a bunch of nerds anyway? Never the less connor didn’t question it, not even for a minute. Washi would chime in speaking to connor. “She’s quite the viscious one isn’t she?” Connor mentally scoffed. “I want this bitch to get run over by a bus…never the less she’s needed. If she can be negotiated with that is. I’m small washi, and I can tell this girl is used to getting the big end of the stick. Literally and figuratively.” Washi chuckled a bit, and shook his head. “I’ll keep in contact. If I chime in listen to what I’ve got to say. Could be a deal breaker.” Connor nodded as she mentioned an empy gym and walked infront of him without saying a word. Connor stared at her ass for quite the entire trip. He almost considered knocking her unconscious and losing his virginity to her limp body. Why he was having such malicious thoughts were only attributed to the rudness emitting from this girls glorious ass…and for some reason connor felt oddly empowered by this. Once they’d made it to the gym, she’d patterd the seat beside her, and connor would sit down, leaning forward in a causal mannor, unbuttoning the top button of his school uniform, and resting his elbows on his thighs. He’d turn to look her square in the eye to show he was serious on the matter and not being his rag tag rude self. I came to you, because I'm starting a special organization for individuals in the school who wish to be apart of something out of the normal club scene. A federation, if you will. It serves as a clique for people who want to help keep the school running for the greater good, and eleminate some of the viloent and rowdy clqiues that run amock tearing and breaking things that don't belong to them. It is in this way we maintain the school’s natural hiearchy, but all the same make things easier for every social class low, middle or high. Of course, it’s a dog eat dog school, so every man and woman for themself in the end of things. However, i see unity a greater strength than segregation i’m sure you can somewhat agree. What i’m really tyring to establish is an exchange of business. I’d like for you to be an additonal set of eyes and ears around the school for me, spies if you will. Being a cheerleader, you have various access to ANYWHERE in the school that requires pep, public speaking, parties and social events, games of every junction, even rival school information. Not to mention, being on top of the gossip chain of things, is definitly a way to stand informed on just what goes on around this enviornment. I’d like that in my Federation, to be a key asset. but let's keep it breif here. If you aid me, in return, I can offer you the services you may need for anything dealing with electronics, repair, pyrokentics for your cheer routines, automatic or manual remote control mind you, automechanics and even instal if you wish, survaillence, so if anything occurs, you'll be under our watch, but that's optional. There is also protection. Many people tend to go missing around school who've been jumped and abused for being different. Now i know you think you’re shit doesn’t stink miss cheer captain, but let’s be honest. You are not invincible. There are many women, men also, who’d give anything to have your head on a pike, and skullfucked for fun. Now you COULD argue that the football team has your back, which they do…until you see people like this. » Connor would pull out his phone, and show her a video of Daisuke Yun literally owning and decimating the football players in the cafeteria with little effort. Even showing off his fight against Akira Tetsu, the head of the football team at the time, getting his leg bent inwards. « It’s not just him, oh no. This years batch of freshmen are all quite… »unique . « I can prevent that with my own two hands. I myself am a capable fighter, contrary to whatever smark remakr you may have, and I do have tie ins with the wresling team. Physcal builds of football players but iwth actual combat experience.I also have subbordinates capable of making mechatronic help if you wish it. Also servitude. If you need ANY task carried out at any time, I or someone associated with myself shall carry the task out without fail. If that doesn't sweeten the deal, We often sell alot of machines for fundraising prophets, so we can donate money to your faction, though i’m guessing with your rich girl attitude, and the way you carry yourself, money is of no issue to you. None the less those are my terms, negotiation is always an option or up for debate. » connor would lock his fingers together, looking at her and waiting for an answer.O Morgan would look up from here backpack and see Connor looming over her for a second before sitting down beside her, she'd smile a fake welcoming smile. As he unbuttoned the top of his shirt she also made herself more comfortable, taking off her oversized sweater and leaving her in her cheerleading uniform, tube socks and converses. She'd quickly notice his attitude change when he wasn't trying to big himself up and prove a point around his peers. She no longer had a reason to argue with him, or make retaliation to his digs, he wanted something from her so he'd have to eventually be polite. She watched the video, turning a way half way through with no intention to watch the rest, not being one for violence. "I heard the rumors, but I didn't think it was what bad.." Listening to what he had to say entirely and letting him finish without a word. "So you want my girls to be your ears inside the school and report back to you? 1) I will need a full contract written up and signed by everyone on your side that anything my girls tell you will not be traced back to them. Like you said, the natural hierarchy of things, I cannot have my girls known as.... Snitches." She grimaced a little. "And 2) You would have to come up with a way of communicating with you other than face to face, we are extremely busy a lot of the time, and no offense, we can't really be seen with you.. For our social standards. I'm sure you understand." She reflected over the need for protection, he made a fair point, one of her own had been attacked and hadn't been the same since. Poor Kodi. "I'd need all of this in writing, on both sides, what you would expect from us and vise versa.. The people you get to help out with our routines best not have an attitude either, they must want to help. Otherwise they will dampen the mood of my team. " She smiled and mockingly patted his cheek. "See, you're a much more approachable person and easier to talk to when you're not all angry and trying to prove a point around your friends." Grinned. Connor nodded as she asked her question about her girls, letting her know he was listening. As he heard terms and claims, he’d nod in agreence. They were pretty much on the same wavelength at this point, and it would probably only get better if everything played out like It was supposed to. When she pated his face however and told him he was more agreeable alone, connor resisted the urge to show any form of eye narrowing, to keep the good vies established. He just sighed and closed his eyes shrugging. In laitance case he wanted break her hand for being s smug, but alone she wasn’t THAT bad. She has an image I guess, but connor would stop making excuses for her and get to the nitty gritty. “Need it in writing? I was hoping you’d say that.” Connor would speak into the phone. “Tonto, send the carrier bot with the contract to the gymnasium if you please.” Connor would put the phone back into his pocket. Nodding to her with a furrowed brow of confidence. “this will only take a minute or two.” Which is exactly what passed before a trascan sized bot rolled into the gym. It had a gold plated paintjob, with rune symbols on it’s exterior. It had four drawer compartments on it. a simple machine nothing special. The first drawer opened, and revealed a two pieces of paper which was the contract. Ffrom first glance one could see, it had the signatures of everyone in the mechatronics club, the founders at least, and connor would take the pin and sign it in front of her to show good faith. He’d then hand her the contract and the pen. “You’ll find the documentation has everything that I have recited to you today in full detail, the signatures of my club in general, and the terms we just discussed, which were recorded via my phone, and written in print so we’ve covered everything. All I need now is your signature. Hold that for a minute please.” Connor looked might professional, with his speech changing dramatically and becoming quite proper as he reached into the second and third drawer and pulled out two shoebox sized boxes. “these boxes are filled with special phones I’ve..”acquired.” “ .Truth is he got them from his great granddad Ochigi. “These phones are small lightweight, with private lines established for only our and your ladies ears. If anyone tries to hack it, they’ll get nothing but white noise and visual distortions. Please keep one yourself and give your ladies one as well. Pink or blue?” Connor would hold the boxes up and give her the one she desired if she’d answered and put the other one back in the bot. Waiting for her to sign the contract, he’d stand up and stretch his arms. “So, is it a deal miss morgan?” It's A Deal Morgan tilted her head to one side in confusion as he started talking into a phone without letting it ring. Damn nerds, all this fancy technology. What the hell was a carrier bot? She brushed it off and waited, only to startledly stand up beside him at the metallic box rolling itself into the room. She looked from it to Connor, then back to it as it continued to roll closer. "What the hell is that thing?" As it stopped in front of them and opened the top draw it made her jump again, but this time a little backwards to the point she fell back to sitting on the bench against her will. She huffed, slightly embarrassed. She wasn't one for this kind of equipment, technology surpassing ipads and alienware computers being slightly mind blowing. She listened to what he had to say, the flustered look on her face fading quickly , taking the pen from him and clicking it a couple of times. "Wait.. You recorded our conversation? What are you going to do with that information.. " She let out a deep sigh in frustration, brushing it off and reading over the contract , especially the part where it concerned her girls privacy, including the small print. Morgan jolted a little again as more draws in the metallic box opened by themself without warning, gritting her teeth. "You like to startle people don't you..?" Making a dig at the explosions that went off in the classroom earlier. Looking over the boxes she smiled up at him. "We'll have the blue ones, I'll let you keep the pink, I think they will suit you better."Taking the box as it was handed to her she took the paper from the metal box and placed it on her lap, signing it on the dotted line in a girly filigree yet still professional font and handing it back to him. "We have a deal." As she singed it Connor would nod and smile, holding his hand out for the paper. If she gave it to him, he’d take it, and open the top lid of the bot scanning it, and making a digital copy of it. “don’t worry nothing will get outside of our conversation. It’s confidential between us. I may be a lot of things, but I’m not a snitch.” Connor’s words stern and serious, he’d place the pink phones back into the bot, and knock on it twice singaling it to head back to the classroom. “That’s a messenger bot. you’ll be seeing a lot of those, doing business with me.. Anyway, pleasure doing business with you miss Morgan. Keep in touch, you know where to reach me.” Connor would stand up, stuffing his hands in his pockets, and making his way out of the gym doors, heading back down to the mechatronics room, his fist raised in the air singaling another ally was gained, and that he was one step closer to conqeuering the school as a whole. For now he at least had an information network. People talk around the school, but now if he was involved he’d know about it. “Mission accomplished?” Washi uttered inside of his head. “Yep. Mission accomplished. Now I’m off to Master Toushin’s house….i’ll probably have to take an extra 500 punches for being late…ugh. Better let the team know.” Category:Ark 16